nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoey 101: Goodbye Zoey?
Zoey 101: Goodbye Zoey? is the third TV movie based on the Nickelodeon TV show, Zoey 101, the season 3 finale. It first aired on January 4, 2008. It's starred by Jamie Lynn Spears, Sean Flynn, Matthew Underwood, Christopher Massey, Erin Sanders and Paul Butcher. Goodbye Zoey? was the first Zoey 101 episode to air after the announcement of star Jamie Lynn Spears' pregnancy. The week it aired, it was the top-rated show in both the 6–11 and 9–14 age groups, even beating out one of the show's main rivals, Hannah Montana. Plot Zoey's parents come for an unexpected visit to PCA to tell her (Jamie Lynn Spears) and Dustin (Paul Butcher) that they are moving to England because Mr. Brooks's business is starting a new branch in London. When offered to accompany them to London, Dustin quickly declines the offer because he is seeing someone, but Zoey decides to think about it first. Zoey treasures Chase's opinion the most, so she decides to ask him about it first. Unfortunately, Chase (Sean Flynn) overhears rumors that Zoey had already decided to leave PCA forever without asking him first. This leaves Chase feeling hurt and angry so when Zoey comes to talk to him about it, he bitterly convinces her that she should go to London, and she decides to leave PCA. Before she leaves she gives a sad moment saying goodbye to Lola (Victoria Justice), Quinn (Erin Sanders), Michael (Christopher Massey), Logan (Matthew Underwood), Mark (Jack Salvatore, Jr.), Dustin, and Stacey (Abby Wilde). Chase, however, doesn't come to say goodbye. After Zoey leaves, Michael confronts Chase and tells him how much Zoey cared for his opinion. Chase then regrets his actions and starts hanging out with a gross girl named Gretchen (Madison Riley), because she looks a lot like Zoey. Logan, Michael, Lola, and Quinn all hate her. Michael and Logan have an intervention for him. He later admits that he only did so because he missed Zoey. In a cliffhanger ending, due to a webcam malfunction, Zoey watches Chase confess his love for her when talking to Michael and Logan. Cast * Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez * Christopher Massey as Michael Barret * Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky * Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese * Sandra Robinsons as Mrs. Brooks * Roark Critchlow as Mr. Brooks * Jack Salvatore, Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo * Abby Wilde as Stacey Dillsen * Madison Riley as Gretchen, the girl who looks like Zoey with whom hangs out with Chase. * Creagen Dow as Jeremiah Trottman * George Czarnecki as Groundskeeper * Delany Lewis as Katie Velasquez * Kevin McHale as Dooley Thibodeaux * Stephen James Rice as Teen Guy * Sharmane Stokes as Pretty Girl * Marcus Toji as Calvin * Joseph Steven Yang as Mr. Roker * Michael D. Zimmerman as Volleyball Coach * Bobby Aronofsky as Bobby, the cab driver * Jonas Neal as Jock }} References External links * (Part 1) * (Part 2) Category:2008 Category:2008 television films Category:Zoey 101 Category:Nickelodeon films Category:Nickelodeon original films Category:Television sequel films Category:Films produced by Dan Schneider